Mets Weekly
Mets Weekly was a show on SNY that covers the latest news and takes a look inside New York Mets. The show aired from 2006-2012. 2006-2007 The show began in 2006 which was the opening year of the Mets new home SNY. The first host of the show was Julie Donaldson. She was the host for 2 years before being replaced in 2008. 2008 In 2008 after Donaldson left the network hired Jocelyn Pierce to take over just for the year. The show premiered on February 29 for a preview. The actual show premiered on March 22 with the same time slot that lasted until 2011. 2009-2010 Hosted by Julie Alexandria, the show premiered every Saturday at 12:30 p.m. during the Mets season. 2011-2012 From 2011 to 2012 Tiffany Simons took over as the 4th host of the show. The time slot changed to every Sunday at 6:00 p.m. during the Mets season. The show was replaced in 2013 with Mets Insider. Hosts *Julie Donaldson (2006-2007) **Siafa Lewis (2006) Guest Host for an episode *Jocelyn Pierce (2008) *Julie Alexandria (2009-2010) *Tiffany Simons (2011-2012) Production The show takes places at what was then Shea Stadium, Citi Field (Dugout, Field, etc...) and at the SNY Studio's. Segments *Trivia-Right before the show goes to break they ask you a Mets trivia question. Then when they come back they repeat the question and give you the answer. It is also called Mets History Trivia. 2009-2012 *Mets History-After the break the shows a clip of Mets history and the date it occurred. 2009-2012 **For the 2012 season a new graphic called The Vault for the clip segment. *Mets History Clip-When the show is over the show play a clip from the Mets past. 2011-2012 *Moment of the Week-The show shows a clip that was the latest biggest moment in the Mets season during the week. It is presented by Cholula Hot Sauce. 2009-2012 *5 Questions-Fans send the show questions through the show's Facebook page and they request a particular person who the questions should be asked to. 2012 *Tweet of the Week-This shows the Mets Tweet of the week from Twitter. 2012 *Wired-This segment shows exclusive behind the scenes of the Mets. 2010/2012 *Plays of the Month-At the end of the current month the show takes a look at the biggest Mets plays from bottom 10 to to Top 1. When the clip of the play airs it shows the broadcasts from TV, and Radio. 2009-2012 *Top Plays of the Year-On the final episode the shows takes a look at the greatest moments during the Mets Season. 2011-2012 *Fan Cam-The show follows Mets fans with a hidden camera. 2006-2007 *Booth Talk-The show talks to the Mets main anchors Gary Cohen, Keith Hernandez, Ron Darling about a topic. 2006-2007 *Labor Love-The show takes a look at Mets fan who work selling Mets memorabilia and their love and passion for the game/team. 2006-2007 *On Deck-The show takes a look at future Mets players prospects. 2006-2007 *Take A Seat-The show site down with a Mets fan and tells about his life and how he/she became a Mets fan. Who is their favorite player? It was presented by FlatRate Moving. 2010 Sponsors *State Farm (2006/2007) *FlatRate Moving (2010) *MetsBlog (2006-2012) *SNY (2006-2012) *Facebook (2011-2012) *Cutler (Tiffany Simons Hairstyle 2011-2012) 2009-2010 (Julie Alexandria's Hairstyle) *Cholula Hot Sauce (2011-2012) *W.B. Mason (2012) Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY